


An Almighty Fetish

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Police Uniforms, Pouncing on cock, Richard is horny and Dean is confused, Richard wants the d, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many of us, Richard had a hard time controlling his hormones after watching the newest TAJ episode and seeing Dean in his fancy dress costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almighty Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> NO REGRETS.

"Do you still have it?"

 

"Have _what_ \- oh, fuck," Dean gasped when his back hit the wall of his trailer and he was pinned there by Richard's hips against his. A welcome sudden appearance on the Brit's part, but Dean was too confused to fully appreciate it. "Christ, Rich, what?"

 

"From this week's Almighty Johnsons episodes," Richard husked, kissing Dean hard and pulling him back towards the couch by a hand gripping the front of his shirt.

 

"You watch-"

 

"Not important. Do you still have it?" They didn't make it to the couch; Richard essentially pounced on Dean and straddled him on the floor in front of the couch. The next second he was stripping and Dean was not complaining, but he was confused.

 

"Still have-" Richard nearly ripped his shirt off and crawled down to work on his jeans. His breath caught in his throat when Richard's hand closed around his cock and stroked. "Still have what?!" he groaned when he got his voice back.

 

He never got an answer because in a blur Richard prepared himseld and rode Dean hard. He gripped the edge of the couch to lever himself and when Dean came it was explosive. Richard was beautiful on top of him, writhing and crying out. When his eyes weren't fluttered closed in bliss he was gazing down at Dean like there was nothing in the world outside the trailer.

 

After Richard had made a mess of Dean's furry chest he collapsed on top of him. Once he had caught his breath and regained his ability to think, Dean asked; "... so what was that all about?"

 

" _The police uniform_ ," Richard sighed and when Dean chuckled he buried his face in the blond's collarbone. Dean could tell the was Richard flushed by his red ears. "I watched it and when I saw you in that uniform... I couldn't stop myself."

 

"... wait, that was the first scene of the episode," Dean craned his head back to look Richard in the eye, but he just hid himself deeper. "So you're telling me you only watched thirty seconds of the episode before you had to come over here for a fuck?"

 

"Dean, I said I would never bring up the Gisborne incident but you're really tempting me. Now where can we get a police uniform as soon as possible? I've got the handcuffs, so I'll trust you to do what you will."

 

Dean grinned and pulled Richard up for a kiss.


End file.
